


Sanctuary

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa shows Martin a secluded spot in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd Cabin Crew Riot  
> so it's a bit rushed. I will perhaps rewrite some bits later, when I have the time.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Martin asked, even as Theresa's laughter was swiftly convincing him that it was.

She was pulling him along by his hand, leading him through green pathways in the forest. She looked absolutely stunning with the way the dancing light of the leaves caressed her face. It was with hardly any effort that she could drag him along, mesmerised as he was by her beauty.

'It will be fine, Martin. I've practically grown up in these woods. Whenever I wanted to be on my own, get away from everything, I'd come here.' Theresa said over her shoulder. 'It's my sanctuary.'

Just as she finished her sentence she led him between a cover of leaves, that was like a green curtain. Behind it lay a beautiful meadow, hidden from view by rows of trees bending towards each other to catch precious sunlight, forming a makeshift roof over their heads.

'Wow' Martin gasped, his voice soft with quiet revery.

'So, I take it my brave knight approves?' Theresa said with a teasing smile.

'Oh shush, of course I do.' Martin pressed a kiss to her lips, which she happily answered.

They stood there, surrounded by greenery, enjoying each other, lips dancing gently over each other and their hands slowly exploring necks, shoulders and backs. When they finally broke apart for air, Theresa was wearing a mischievous smile.

'Wha-ooooh!' Martin said as his feet were suddenly knocked out from under him. When he opened his eyes again from closing them instinctively, Theresa was leaning over him.

'That's a good look for you, captain.' She teased.

'Oh yeah?'

And that is how the Great Tickle War of Liechtenstein started. They rolled over the leaf-covered forest floor, crying with laughter as their fingers sought out their most ticklish areas, trying to make the other surrender. In the end, it was a surprised moan that caused them to stop.

\---

Heat flushed his cheeks as Martin stammered out an apology.

'Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-'

'to do this?' Theresa asked innocently as she moved her right leg up slightly, causing it to rub against Martin's groin.

'Gnnngh!' said Martin. Theresa smirked.

'Stop it!' He said after he'd gotten himself under control again.

'Why? You seem to rather like it. And I think I do too.' Theresa purred.

'I...'

Martin faltered only for a moment, distracted by the predatory look on the princess' face. He was desperately trying to ignore the twitch of interest in his pants.

'N-no, we can't! Not here!' He finally managed.

'Would you like to go back to the palace then, with all the servants busy everywhere?'

'Well no, but-'

Theresa put a finger to his lips. And then kissed those same lips for good measure.

'Martin, I told you. This is my sanctuary, the place that I would go to when I needed to be alone. It is safe within the grounds of the palace, and the servants know better than to disturb me here. In fact, they are forbidden from even treading here. We are, perfectly, alone.'

She punctuated the last few words by pressing a kiss to Martin's lips between each of them ending with a big passionate one, complete with a teasing tongue. Martin really had no eloquent argument against that. In fact, all eloquence was soon forgotten as his mouth was plundered by an eager princess.

\---

For a while they did nothing else but kiss. Yet slowly but surely more touching got involved and Theresa was making these wonderful little happy sighing noises that made Martin's head swim with desire.

Soon he had his hand up her skirt and her hands were doing wonderful things between his thighs. He groaned against her neck.

'God, I want you.' He growled as he pressed a kiss behind her ear.

'Mmm, well God might be a bit out of your reach, but I'm more than happy to oblige you.' Theresa murmured with a smile, her voice catching slightly when Martin slipped his fingers inside her knickers.

She helpfully spread her legs for him and let her head drop back onto the forest floor as his fingers trailed over the sensitive skin between her legs. She moaned softly.

'Look at you.' Martin whispered, his voice full of adoration. Nothing could look more beautiful to him than the woman lying in front of him right now. Her blouse crumpled and a button undone, showing a teasing hint of collarbone. Her hair spread out on the ground with green leaves tangling themselves in her tresses as if they wanted her as badly as he did.

He teased her, fingers and lips working in tandem in different locations, until she was panting and rolling her hips into his hand, silently begging for more. The sight send the blood straight to his groin.

Unable to hold back, he ground against leg, moaning at the delicious friction. As he slipped a wet finger inside her, she gasped his name so wantonly he just had to kiss her again.

\---

They kissed sloppily as he worked his finger inside her. Her breaths and moans becoming louder and louder in between kisses. Martin moaned her name when her hand found the bulge in his trousers once more.

They broke away for mere moments in order to undo Martin's belt buckle. The task made difficult, because Martin would not still his hand, and Theresa moaned helplessly.

'Oh god!' Martin groaned, when Theresa finally managed to undo his belt and zipper and slipped her hand inside his trousers to take a firm hold of his aching erection.

'Mmm not quite' Theresa breathed. 'But let me show you the stars regardless.'

They moved in synchronisation, their hands mirroring each other and their hips desperately grinding forward in search of more of that delicious friction. Martin kissed her everywhere he could reach. Her mouth, jaw, neck, collarbone. Even slipping down towards her breasts after he'd undone two more buttons of her blouse with one hand.

Theresa moaned in appreciation, her panting breaths suddenly picking up in speed.

'Yes!' She cried. 'Yes, oh yes!'

Fast approaching orgasm himself he growled against her skin and moved faster. Suddenly her back arched and her hand on his erection stilled as she uttered such a deliciously loud and wanton moan that Martin's brain seemed to shut down. With a few more stuttering trusts of his hips he came as well, moaning her name.

For a while they just lay there, basking in the afterglow. When he came down from his high, he gave Theresa a kiss on her cheek and started to slowly get their clothes a bit more presentable. She smiled up at him fondly, with a sleepy expression on her face. He chuckled.

'You've got something in your hair.' He whispered and spend the rest of the time that they lay there, lazily picking out the green leaves out of her hair.

The End


End file.
